


A Shinobi's Promise

by Kuro_Ookami (Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf), tamtam1975 (capricornkitty1975)



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Kuro_Ookami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/tamtam1975
Summary: Kakashi was the highest member of the Emperor’s Guard…the most elite shinobi of the Realm. He had made the Shinobi Promise to his king and queen, Minato and Kushina that he would watch over their son the prince Naruto...that he would protect him to the day he died. Kakashi, as the loyal Anbu to his Majesties never went back on the Shinobi Promise. So when the day came for Naruto, the Prince to marry the neighboring Prince, Kakashi will watch his soulmate marry the Prince Orochimaru. Meanwhile, Sasuke, the highest shinobi of the neighboring Kingdom had made a promise to his King as well, to protect the Prince…but he was in love too, and had to watch the prince Orochimaru get married.





	A Shinobi's Promise

A/N: Hey y’all! It’s Agami-kun and Capricorn here. Hehes, welcome to another one of our one shots. Somehow we’re getting better at it. This is one of Capricorn’s ideas which I absolutely adore to pieces. She comes up with the best ideas of course. I’m probably biased by what I think, but y’all can find out yourselves by reading her amazing works of epicness and doom. Anyways, we hope you all enjoy what happens in this story of ours. 

No flames or negativity is allowed. By this it means no bullying, harassment, etc. towards either of us, our collabs, or on our individual stories because if you do then you will be reported. Only positive and constructive feedback is allowed.

Capricorn write the parts for Kakashi and Sasuke while I write the parts for Naruto, Kurama, and Orochimaru.

Please favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some reviews. We look forward to hearing what you think. Enjoy all!

Disclaimer: We don’t own Naruto or any of its characters.

Pairings: KakaNaru and OroSasu.

A Shinobi’s Promise

 

Kakashi was the highest member of the Emperor’s Guard…the most elite shinobi of the Realm. He had made the Shinobi Promise to his king and queen, Minato and Kushina that he would watch over their son the prince Naruto...that he would protect him to the day he died. Kakashi, as the loyal Anbu to his Majesties never went back on the Shinobi Promise. So when the day came for Naruto, the Prince to marry the neighboring Prince, Kakashi will watch his soulmate marry the Prince Orochimaru. Meanwhile, Sasuke, the highest shinobi of the neighboring Kingdom had made a promise to his King as well, to protect the Prince…but he was in love too, and had to watch the prince Orochimaru get married.

Kakashi came in, a young man of 12, and a prodigy. Bowing, he came to his King and Queen's feet. "You called for me, Lord Minato?"

"Yes, I did," answered the king, seeing that his most loyal guard had arrived on time for once. "You will be assigned to my son to watch over him."

Kakashi's eye widened, but he bowed, honored. He had already lost an eye in battle, proving his loyalty. His silver hair was untamable. He wore a mask over his face, covering up all but his right eye, cheek, and forehead. His hitai-ate with Minato's symbol rested on his forehead, helping to cover up the damaged eye. "I gladly accept this honor, and I will protect him with my life."

"Good, you better. Now, you can leave," said Minato with a small smile, knowing Kakashi would do well with this duty.

Meanwhile, the six-year-old Naruto had been learning how to use a kunai. It's what his teacher had told him along with learning how to use a substitution jutsu. He would grow strong in time.

Kakashi walked out to look at the extremely loud Prince. "You need to keep your wrist more stiff." he said, hands in his pockets.

"Oh, gotcha," nodded Naruto, trying it out. "Like this?"

"More like this." Kakashi came up behind him, grabbing his wrist and forming it into the proper position. "Now try to throw it."

"Ok," he did and it flew true into the target this time. "Thanks."

"Sure." Kakashi sat down on a stump, pulling out a book as he kept the blonde in his sight. "I've been assigned by your father to watch over you."

"Cool," nodded Naruto, continuing to practice using the kunai for a while until he grew tired.

"You know, you really need to learn to use your chakra." Kakashi noted, bored.

"Meh, later," shrugged Naruto, sitting down with his kunai nearby.

Kakashi just kept idly reading his book, keeping the blonde within his peripheral vision. He was glad he was given this honor. He had always thought Naruto was likeable, and would be a good prince, bringing the two nations together when he was of age to marry, in about ten years.

Naruto wondered when his training would progress. Yeah, he has been learning simple things for now. But eventually that would grow boring. Chakra is something he isn't sure about with it being unpredictable for him.

"Who is your trainer? Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," replied Naruto, bored so he's just making marks in the ground with his feet.

"He's good. He'll get you where you need to be. Right now, you need ramen." Getting up, he held out a hand to the boy. "Come on."

"Hehe, ok," smiled Naruto, accepting Kakashi's hand to go get some food.

Kakashi got Naruto some food, and just sat, watching the boy eat, amazed at how much one boy could eat.

Well, he is only six after all. He's still growing. Feeling full, Naruto stretched. 

"Thanks," said the blonde in contentment.

Nodding, Kakashi took him back to Iruka, to continue the day's lesson.

()()()

In the opposing kingdom, a raven haired shinobi was called to his king.

"You called for me, sire?" asked Orochimaru before bowing to Fugaku.

"Yes. You will protect my son. I have chosen you as his guard."

"Alright then. I won't let you down," vowed Orochimaru before taking his leave to find the princeling.

The dark haired male watched as his guard let. Frowning, he knew he had made the right choice, as Orochimaru was his best guard.

Eventually, he did indeed find Sasuke at target practice. Orochimaru sat on a stump nearby and watched him. 

"Remember to keep your wrist straight," noted his new appointed guard.

"Hn." Sasuke said sullenly, but straightened his wrist.

"Good," smirked Orochimaru, continuing to watch him, knowing that Sasuke would indeed grow even stronger as he ages and become the one to claim the throne one day.

"Why are you watching me?" Sasuke groused, eyeing the older male with those large, six year old eyes that usually showed innocence, but in Sasuke's case, showed mistrust.

"Your father appointed me to you," replied Orochimaru simply.

"Why you? You're not much older than me." Sasuke questioned. The happy boy everyone knew had left when Sasuke's older brother had disappeared. Sasuke adored Itachi, and took his disappearance hard.

"Your father trusts me and knows I will protect you well," shrugged the amber eyed male.

Shrugging angrily, Sasuke turned his back and went back to practicing. He wanted to be perfect. He had to be.

"Your teacher is Obito, correct?" asked Orochimaru, noticing the prince seemed to be using the blades better with his advice.

"Yea." Sasuke said. "Why? Is it time for lessons?"

"Not until tomorrow. He's doing well with you so far," murmured Orochimaru, noticing that Sasuke has made some progress and extended a hand. "Come, you need some dango after perfecting things for a while."

Sasuke nodded, avoiding the hand, but standing next to Orochimaru. "Okay."

"Good," he retracted his hand since Sasuke didn't take it, leading the way to the kitchen where he prepared a plate for him while Orochimaru prepared some tea.

Sasuke ate quietly, brooding. When the tea was brewed, Sasuke sipped some quietly. Nodding, he looked at Orochimaru. "Thanks." And that would be all the recognition he got from the Uchiha.

()()()

A few years passed under Kakashi's careful protection. Kakashi had matured into a careful, methodical 16 year old, whereas Naruto was now ten, and still rambunctious. Kakashi had developed quite close to Naruto, and was very protective of him.

The blonde appreciated of course. He regarded Kakashi like he's an older brother. Currently, Naruto had been working on his chakra since he learned that it's important for him to get better with it.

Kakashi watched from the sidelines, still with that bored expression on his face. "Can you combine two chakras?" Kakashi asked, his nose in a book...something called Icha Icha which he found...interesting.

"Um, I'm not sure," admitted Naruto, having just been working on his wind chakra.

"Mmm, pity. If you could combine the two, I'd treat you to ramen." He turned a page.

"What other chakra? I only know how to use wind," pouted Naruto.

"Well, there's water, earth, lightning, fire, and wind." Kakashi succeeded in not chuckling at Naruto.

"Which one should I try to combine?" the blonde wanted Kakashi's opinion because he valued it highly and he helps him out with these sorts of things.

"From knowing you, I'd try water." Kakashi flipped another page.

"Ok," Naruto tried it and kind of worked to create a small whirlpool of wind and water. "Um, does this work?"

Kakashi peeked over the book. "Yes, that a good start." Kakashi went back to his book.

"Yay!" cheered Naruto, continuing to work on trying to combine the two elements to use for jutsu.

Chuckling, Kakashi just kept reading.

()()()

Meanwhile, in the other kingdom of the Uchiha’s, Sasuke had grown up as well. Itachi had never been found, and Sasuke had remained closed off. Secretly, he valued Orochimaru's protection and advice, though he never showed it outwardly. Sitting at practice one day, he looked at Orochimaru. "Orochimaru, why do you stay?"

"Because I'm assigned to protect you," replied Orochimaru simply, having been reading a book while Sasuke had been working on a few things. "And you will be the king one day."

Sasuke's face soured more at this. "I don't want to be the king." he grumbled.

"I know, but if your brother were still here he would be the king instead," pointed out Orochimaru.

Sasuke flinched as if slapped. Turning on his heel, he left.

Sighing, Orochimaru knew that has quite a bit to deal with. Hopefully he hasn't bitten more than can chew with dealing with Sasuke.

()()()

More time has passed to where Naruto is now a teenager. Having grown strong he has learned a lot. Something he worries about is seeing his father growing ill.

Kakashi came up to Naruto. At 22, he had been Naruto's loyal guard for ten years now. He heard the rumors, and knew that this day would come. Walking up and seeing the teenager, he felt a lump in his throat that he kept hidden. It was forbidden for a guard to be with royalty, it would jeopardize Naruto's safety, and Naruto was already promised to the Prince of the Uchiha’s, in the hopes that uniting the two clans would bring peace. So Kakashi's love of the blonde was nothing but farce and folly. "Naruto, your father needs to see you."

"Ok," said the blonde, hoping everything is alright while he followed his appointed guard to where his father could be found.

Minato was laying, pale in the bed. "Naruto, son, come here, please."

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto, obliging as he came closer, worry for his father's health.

"Son, I'm ill. I hope this won't take me, but the medics are doing their best. It is time for you to be married to Sasuke of the Uchihas, to bring peace to the two kingdoms." Minato stared at his son as he gripped the boy’s hand.

"I know. I hope the medics can help," murmured Naruto, unsure if he's ready for all of this.

"Please...take Kakashi and travel to the Uchiha's land. Marry Sasuke, and unite the two kingdoms." Minato begged.

"I promise you I will," said Naruto softly, squeezing his father's hand before leaving his bedside to depart with Kakashi.

()()()

At 16, Sasuke knew he would have to marry soon and assume responsibilities, with his father being his advisor. Going to see his father with Orochimaru, he looked at the elder Uchiha sullenly.

"Minato's son will be arriving here shortly. You are at the point in your life where you will marry him to unite our two kingdoms," explained Fugaku, giving him a look that Sasuke would be given no room for argument.

Sasuke nodded obediently. Turning, he walked out of the room.

Within a few hours’ time more or less, Naruto arrived at the Uchiha abode accompanied by his guard.

Kakashi looked at Orochimaru. "I present Naruto of the Uzumaki Kingdom."

"I see. Welcome," nodded Sasuke's guard, nudging the prince to go greet the other one. "I'll show you to where you will be staying shortly."

"Um, hi," said Naruto, clearly nervous.

"Hn." Sasuke turned, "well, follow me. I suppose we need to get to know each other." He frowned.

"Yeah," agreed Naruto, following after him and hoped things would go well between them.

Kakashi sighed, heading after them. "I have to at least guard the door." Kakashi said to Orochimaru.

"Very well then," agreed the other guard as he went to sit in his usual chair.

Kakashi sighed, standing at attention outside the door.

Frowning, Orochimaru knew that they would be in for the long haul here. Though at least it won't be boring.

()()()

Inside, Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I don't want to be here anymore than you do." Sasuke said, sitting down.

"So?" pressed Naruto for more, settling down somewhere.

"So what?" he frowned. "My heart belongs to someone else. But he and I couldn't marry even if I wanted to. So there's no use. Don't expect me to love you. I won't." Sasuke huffed.

"I don't," shrugged Naruto, knowing they're kind of stuck.

"Good. Is your bodyguard hanging around after the wedding?" Sasuke asked sullenly.

"Probably," shrugged Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"What you can tell me," replied Naruto.

"We are supposed to marry and unite the kingdoms." Sasuke frowned, crossing his arms.

"I know that," sighed Naruto.

"I don't know what you want, dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"To know you I guess? I'm not sure either," admitted the blonde sheepishly.

"I like sushi. I don't like people. We're done for the day." Sasuke got up and stomped out, past Orochimaru and Kakashi.

Raising a brow, Orochimaru went after his charge. He hoped Sasuke isn't in too bad of a mood.

Sasuke stomped off to the lake as Kakashi went in to check on Naruto.

Sighing, Naruto thought he would get nowhere with this. Nope, he did not really want to marry Sasuke. He's just doing it out of obligation to his father.

Kakashi came in. "Didn't go so well, huh?" Kakashi sat on the bed next to Naruto.

"It didn't. I don't think I'm the right guy for this," sighed Naruto.

"Well, Naruto, just give him time. You're a wonderful young man, and I'm sure he'll see it and fall...in love with you." Kakashi finished; a bored look on his face as his throat was tight.

"Thanks, but he doesn't and won't love me. He loves his guard and I'm in the same spot," frowned Naruto, giving a faint ghost of a smile in appreciation for Kakashi trying to help.

Kakashi blinked rapidly at Naruto's confession. "N...Naruto, we can't. It's forbidden and you are to marry Sasuke."

"But we don't love each other," replied Naruto, looking up at him hopefully. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I...you...oh shit." Kakashi got up, looking out the window. He never dreamed that Naruto would fall for him, too. He figured it was unrequited. He could deal with that...but this...

Naruto's at a loss for words too. Looking down, he had no idea what to do about all of this.

"I am... your guard. Nothing will come of this but heartbreak for you, so you need to move on Naruto. Marry Sasuke, become the amazing king I know you will be." Kakashi kept his back to Naruto, his hands fisted in his pockets.

"But he doesn't love me and...I don't know," Naruto bit his lip, unsure of what to do about this difficult choice.

Kakashi could hear the strain in Naruto's voice. Turning around, he went over and knelt in front of Naruto. "Naruto...I have no desire to cause you pain. I will send someone to get you another guard from your kingdom to replace me. I believe that Shikamaru would be your best bet. He is extremely intelligent. You need to marry Sasuke and unite the kingdoms. It is your father's dying wish." Kakashi's eye was sad.

"But I can't when he doesn't love me and wants nothing to do with me. I don't want you to go," pleaded Naruto.

"I don't think marriage is about love with the royals, I just think your parents were lucky." Kakashi mumbled. "Let me go talk to Sasuke's guard, okay?" He avoided looking in those blue eyes. He was so thankful he had a mask on.

Sighing, he dejectedly nodded. Maybe if the two guards talked might help. It's better than sulking about.

"But in case nothing can be fixed..." Kakashi looked around, pulling down his mask and pulling Naruto into a kiss, running his tongue over those lips he had stared at way too much.

Gasping in surprise he appreciate it. Kissing back, he pulled away when they need oxygen.

Kakashi blushed, pulling his mask back up. "Please, come with me. Part of me protecting you means not leaving you in an unknown place."

"O-Ok, sounds good," nodded Naruto, still reeling from the kiss as he went along with him.

Kakashi headed out to find the other guard.

()()()

Meanwhile, Sasuke flopped down at the lake, tossing rocks into the pond absently.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Orochimaru quietly, settling down beside Sasuke although not too close just in case.

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru. "Have I ever wanted to talk?" He couldn’t decide if he wanted to slap Orochimaru's face or kiss him. What he told the blonde was true. He had been in love with his guard for two years now. It didn’t matter though, he had to marry the idiot, and he couldn't be with the only one he felt safe with.

"Heh, I suppose not. It was worth a try,” shrugged Orochimaru, a small smirk on his lips.

Sasuke just put his head on his knees, staring at Orochimaru.

What he didn't expect is what Orochimaru did next. Reaching over he cupped one of Sasuke's cheeks with electricity flowing between them.

"In case I can't do anything to change your situation I can give you this," purred his guard before kissing him tenderly.

Sasuke's breath hitch as he kissed his guard back, sitting up and leaning over to kiss him more. When he pulled back, his eyes were dark. "Why now?" He asked quietly.

"It seemed like the right moment," murmured Orochimaru. "And at least it can uplift your mood."

"I love you." Sasuke said, eyes downcast. "I can't love that dobe."

Orochimaru placed a finger under his chin, having him to face him, "I know. I do as well for you, but it is forbidden for us to be together. Your father wants you to forge kingdoms with the dobe. I can arrange for Gaara to be your guard instead."

"No!" Sasuke spat. "Only you." He was frowning.

"Ok, ok, that's alright," reassured Orochimaru, holding up his hands to show he meant no harm.

Sasuke frowned, putting his head back on his knees. "I can hear the dobe coming. He is loud." Sasuke muttered.

"I know, little cobra. Most likely his guard wishes to speak with me," sighed Orochimaru, patting his shoulder before getting up to go speak with Kakashi.

Kakashi bowed. He had to be delicate about this. "I mean no disrespect and simply ask a hypothetical question. If two people needed to marry per an arranged marriage, but both loved others, is there a way to get around this?"

"That's not a hypothetical question and yes there are ways around it," said Orochimaru in a low hiss. "Come at me directly with inquiries.

"I apologize. Ties are strained at the moment and the last thing I wanted to do was instigate a war." Kakashi bowed again. "What is the solution, and what is the cost?" Kakashi asked simply, shooing Naruto away so he wouldn't explode and start yelling.

"It's fine," reassured Orochimaru. "Alright... One way is to use a jutsu to be in their dreams while another is behind the palace doors they are with us. while outside they have to keep up appearances. Those are the two options I have thought of."

"I suppose we should let them choose." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, looking at Orochimaru.

"I don't see why not," shrugged the dark haired male, going back to Sasuke before capturing his attention. "I've come up with two options."

Sasuke looked up, eyes questioning, but guarded, refusing to have hope when hope has done nothing but to hurt him.

"Either there can be a jutsu used where we appear in your dreams or we can be together behind the palace walls. Either way you and Naruto have to put on an appearance when outside of the palace," explained Orochimaru.

"But the jutsu is less risky. Spies can still be around and things can still be seen." Sasuke commented.

"Then we'll go that route," nodded Orochimaru, hoping this would appease the two princes.

Kakashi looked at Naruto as Sasuke nodded his agreement.

"Sounds good," nodded Naruto, thinking he could be satiated with this compromise.

"That settles it then. Do you know how to perform this jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Indeed I do," confirmed Orochimaru, prepared for almost anything. "It's something I kept on hand if the prince had ever been kidnapped."

Kakashi nodded. "Will you teach me?"

"I will," nodded Orochimaru, handing him a scroll. "This will show you what to do."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, I will take my Prince to get ready for his wedding."

"And I shall do the same," said Orochimaru, shooing them away to prepare Sasuke along with using the jutsu on him.

()()()

The night before the wedding, Kakashi approached Naruto's chamber. Knocking on the door, he had perfected the jutsu.

Opening it, the sleepy blonde noticed Kakashi there. He moved aside to allow him in.

"Yeah?" yawned Naruto.

"I'm sorry to bother you my prince, but I perfected the jutsu." Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"It's ok," reassured Naruto, settling down. "Do you want to do it now?"

"I was not sure when you wanted to. But I thought you would want to know when it was done."

"Yeah, we could do it now since the wedding is tomorrow," nodded Naruto.

"Alright. While I've perfected the jutsu, I don't know how it's going to work." Forming the hand signals Kakashi called out the words as well.

The blonde stayed put while Kakashi performed the jutsu on him. Hopefully it would work.

Afterwards, Kakashi got up. "Good night, Naruto." He went back to his quarters and laid down, wondering exactly how this jutsu would work. As he drifted off to sleep, he hoped it would work.

Naruto hoped so too. Getting comfortable in his bed he eventually allowed himself to go to sleep.

Kakashi looked around at the Ramen Shop. Sighing, he shook his head. "Only Naruto." He sat down at the shop, waiting to see what would happen.

"Oh, hey," blushed Naruto upon seeing Kakashi here in his dream which is either this or visiting Kurama. "At least you came here when I'm in tis one than visiting...a, uh, well I don't know what you would call the fox."

Kakashi chuckled. "I don't know that Kurama would appreciate the intrusion."

"He'll be expecting it now knowing you'll be here," said Naruto with a nervous laugh, going to join him.

Kakashi smiled. Grabbing Naruto's hand, he rubbed the knuckles. "It's good to be able to see you like this."

"Yeah," nodded Naruto, liking the feeling although obviously blushing from it.

Kakashi smirked. "You look cute blushing."

"And you're a tease," pouted Naruto in response.

"Well, I have started putting you in the Icha Paradise stories." Kakashi said, with an innocent look.

"I swear you are going to slowly kill me," groaned Naruto, not sure how else to respond to this.

Kakashi patted Naruto's hand. "Enough teasing for today. Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure," perked up Naruto, going with him as the dream transitioned away from the shop to outside.

Kakashi just walked silently with Naruto, enjoying their time together. He grabbed Naruto's hand.

The blonde didn't mind that. Enjoying Kakashi's company they continued to walk together for quite some time.

Finally, Kakashi could feel that it was probably getting closer to time to wake up. Stopping he turned to Naruto. "I better leave. I think we are about to wake up. Thank you for this." Kakashi pulled down his mask and leaned down, kissing Naruto gently on the lips.

Blushing, Naruto returned the gentle kiss before pulling back, "This was fun. Let's do it again soon."

"Let me know when, I'll perform the jutsu again." Kakashi walked off, waking up to sun in his eyes.

()()()

Sasuke lay down the night before the wedding. He didn't mind having to pretend. It's what he did his whole life.

When the Uchiha prince slept Orochimaru is there waiting for him.

"Good, I hoped you would join me," smirked the amber eyed male.

Sauske nodded. "Is this safe?"

"Indeed it is," Orochimaru replied, teasing him as he approached to brush his fingers across Sasuke's knuckles. "Do you doubt me?"

Sasuke shivered at the touch. "No." Sasuke said. "You are the only one I trust."

"Good, keep it that way," he teased him, having him take a walk alongside him.

Sasuke nodded, falling in step with his guard.

Though the two are rather close to each other. Orochimaru stops when they reach a waterfall. Leaning forward he kissed him deeply with a burning passion.

Sasuke leaned into the kiss, snaking his arms around the other male.

Eventually he pulled back with those amber eyes filled with dark emotions of passion, love, and lust. 

"You have to wake soon," purred Orochimaru, his fingers tracing the contours of his skin.

Sasuke frowned, but nodded. "I don't want to, but I understand."

"I know, but there is tomorrow night," promised Orochimaru, knowing the sensations kept both of them wanting more. "Until then good luck." Sasuke nodded.

Waking up, Sasuke was herded to prepare for the wedding.

()()()

The next day is when the wedding came and passed. The two princes had to put up appearances of course. So, they had to deal with it all until they are behind closed doors where they can finally return back to the dreamscape.

Kakashi had stood at attention, being the model guard for his charge. Inwardly, even knowing that Naruto didn't feel love to the other prince, Kakashi ached at watching the process. Before the princes retired, Kakashi did his usual safety sweep, using the jutsu on Naruto.

At least the blonde would have some solace with seeing Kakashi in his sleep. Getting comfortable he then closed his eyes.

Kakashi walked up, looking around the scene. He was anxious to see the blonde and hold him.

The scene is a realm of steam along with water bubbling on the ground with bars at one end at the corridor instead of the usual nonchalant or happier tone of Naruto's dreams.

"The kit should be here shortly," said the great beast behind the steel bars.

Kakashi looked up, nodding. "Hello Kurama." Kakashi stated.

"Hello to you as well," nodded the fox in response as Naruto then arrived on the scene. 

"Um hi?" confused, Naruto then noticed what he's in and guessed it's about time he had visited Kurama.

Kakashi nodded. "I can leave so you can visit Kurama." Kakashi offered, moving towards the hallway.

"Wait, stay," Naruto jugged after him.

Kakashi stopped. Smiling, he looked at Naruto. Hugging him, he kissed his head. "We have a lot of time. Enjoy Kurama."

"I don't enjoy the time with the beast," grumbled Naruto, hugging him back.

Kakashi smiled sympathetically down at him. "Then why come here?"

"Um, I don't have control of it," shrugged Naruto. "I didn't choose to come here ya know."

Kakashi chuckled. Sitting down, he motioned for Naruto to sit next to him.

Obliging, Naruto hunkered down beside him as asked.

Pulling Naruto to him, Kakashi nuzzled his face into Naruto's neck. "I have wanted to do this for so long."

"Aw, you're really good at it," giggled the blonde as the surroundings around them changed to the forest since Kurama thought it best to see his kit later.

Looking up, Kakashi smiled. Wrapping his arms around Naruto, he was content to just sit.

As is the blonde within the silverette's embrace.

After the longest time, Kakashi moved. "It is almost morning." He kissed Naruto on his cheek, near the corner of his mouth.

"I know," sighed the blonde, hoping it wouldn't creep up so suddenly on them.

"At least we get this time together." Smiling, he stood, offering his hand to Naruto.

"True," agreed the blonde, accepting the hand to be helped onto his feet.

Kissing Naruto gently, Kakashi smiled. "Til next time."

()()()

Sasuke was waiting by the lake.

Approaching him, Orochimaru sat beside him, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much." Turning, he gave a rare smile. "I missed you. You looked good today."

"Aw, why thank you," smirked his guard, liking the way Sasuke smiled that made him look more human. "I missed you as well."

He reached over, grabbing Orochimaru's hand. Sasuke rested his head on Orochimaru's hand.

"You're very cute you know like this," noted Orochimaru, scooting closer so there isn't any distance between them to any extent.

Sasuke grunted, rubbing his cheek on Orochimaru's hand.

Orochimaru chuckled lightly, having an immense adoration for him. Indeed, Sasuke did look cute like this.

Sasuke scowled. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're adorable and I rarely see this side of you," admitted Orochimaru. "I'm not making fun of you."

"I miss you during the day." Sasuke admitted, leaning over to get a kiss.

And of course he received it without hesitation. Drawing back when they both needed some oxygen he gave him a soft smile.

"I missed you as well," murmured Orochimaru, wrapping an arm around him.

Sasuke leaned into him, resting his head on Orochimaru's side.

He held him close, enjoying each other's company beside the water.

Orochimaru started to fade out. Sighing, Sasuke looked at Orochimaru. "Good morning." he said as he woke up.

"Morning to you as well," sighed Orochimaru, noticing it would be yet another day of Sasuke putting on an appearance for the rest of the lands while they managed to maintain their secret within dreams.

()()()

A year had passed. The two kingdoms had prospered. From the looks of everything, the royal couple were happy and in love...at least as in love as Sasuke could be. But now talks had turned to royal heirs.

Kakashi sat glumly under a tree in Naruto's dream.

The blonde is happy about it either. Knowing that the world is waiting on baited breath for heirs has him on edge. Having to upkeep the nations expectations for both Sasuke and himself isn't pleasant at all.

"Hello, Naruto." Kakashi said, standing and offering a hand, trying to get the unpleasant look off his face. He knew Naruto was under a great deal of stress.

"Hey," he felt relief wash over him when seeing a friendly face.

Kakashi pulled down his mask, kissing him gently. "Bad day, huh?"

"Yeah," sighed Naruto, appreciating the kiss as he settled near the tree Kakashi is up on.

"I wish I could sire the child with you." Kakashi noted, rubbing Naruto's back.

What Kakashi doesn't know is what's done in here affects on the outside. 

"I wish so too," sighed Naruto somberly.

Kakashi smiled tenderly at him. "Well...we could make believe a bit, eh?" He was worried at Naruto's reaction, as they hadn’t done anything more physical than touching...leaving the silverette to awaken many a mornings with an embarrassing problem.

"I'd like that," admitted Naruto softly, looking up at him.

Kakashi needed no more invitation. Taking Naruto in his arms, he pulled Naruto's shirt off, kissing the neck and chest he had dreamed of for so long.

Blushing, the blonde appreciated the affection. Leaning into Kakashi's tender touch he moaned softly.

It didn’t take long for Kakashi to strip the blonde down and taking his own clothes off as well. Laying Naruto on the grass, the guard worshipped his king. Positioning himself, he looked at Naruto. "Ready?" he asked; voice husky with lust and love.

"Of course," grinned Naruto like a Cheshire cat, pressing against him in anticipation for this.

Slowly, Kakashi entered Naruto, trying not to cause discomfort. He watched Naruto's face carefully, as he didn't want to cause pain, his arm muscles tense as he bore the brunt of his weight on his arms.

Grunting at first he adjusted to the size before giving a nod to go ahead and move.

Kakashi did, slowly and carefully, his eyes closing in the sensation of being inside of Naruto. Unable to atop himself, he started moving in and out.

Groaning Naruto arched his back. Enjoying the sensations rushing through him he felt happy to have this moment with Kakashi.

Kakashi picked up the pace, feeling the familiar tightness as he gripped Naruto, moving his hand up and down on the blonde's shaft as he readjusted so his knees were taking the weight as he kept moving.

Several moments later the blonde released, moaning loudly from the immense pleasure.

At hearing that moan, Kakashi released as well, not bothering to pull out, as they were in nothing but a dream. Finishing up, Kakashi lay down next to Naruto, pulling him into his arms and kissing his temple. "I love you, my King."

"I love you too, my bodyguard." 

()()()

Shortly after it's time to wake again into the world where facades have to be put into place. Sighing, he still thought of what happened in the most recent dream.

Sasuke approached, aggravated that he didn't get to see Orochimaru last night. "Dobe, time to go look happy." he groused. They had beds in adjoining rooms.

"Yeah," grumbled Naruto, going into the room of his, although shortly after entering went to the bathroom to retch up his last meal.

"Great. You're sick. Lets go to the medic." He sighed. Opening the door, he put on a concerned look. "Kakashi, please help Naruto to the medic, he is ill." 

Kakashi raised a brow, but nodded. Looking at Naruto, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah," nodded Naruto, shaking a bit. "Maybe not..."

Kakashi deftly scooped up Naruto in his arms, his eyebrow twitching in worry. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru, signaling for them to follow to the medic, as he needed to look appropriately concerned. Sasuke did love Naruto, but like a brother...not a lover.

Noticing the motion to follow, Orochimaru did. He wondered what this could be about.

Kakashi took Naruto to the medic. Sitting the blonde down, Kakashi stepped back. Sasuke looked at the medic. "He is ill. What is wrong with my husband?"

"Let me check," said the medic, Kabuto, doing a scan on the blonde before giving him the news. "Alright... Do you want the good or bad news first?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "I don't play games. Explain." Kakashi's heart constricted, his hands forming fists.

"Alright then," sighed Kabuto. "Your husband is pregnant. The bad news is he's high risk meaning there's a good chance he will die when giving birth." 

"That’s not a surprise," grumbled Naruto, expecting as much with having Kurama, but not sure how he got pregnant when he didn't have anything like that with Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "Leave us." he told Kabuto.

Obliging, Kabuto left the two alone with each other and their bodyguards.

"What the fuck, Naruto? Who the hell did you fuck?" Sasuke was clearly confused as Kakashi just slid down the wall and sat on his butt with the news.

"Um, n-no one...except Kakashi in my dreams," admitted Naruto sheepishly, knowing the Uchiha is scary as hell itself when he's pissed off.

"A dream can't knock you up dobe." He balled his hands into fists.

"Actually it can," corrected Orochimaru. "I should probably have informed you and Kakashi about this...but I didn't think it was important. What happens in the visits in their dreams affects outside of it. So, we're in a predicament indeed."

Kakashi put his head in his hands. Sasuke rounded on Orochimaru. "Yea, that might have been important. I could give an heir with you as the dad, and this dobe wouldn't have to get knocked up. Now I am going to be a fucking widow with a silver haired heir!" Sasuke snarled as Kakashi stood, anger replacing his shock.

"Naruto is not going to die. That is not a fucking option." Kakashi flared right back.

"We'll do our best," agreed Orochimaru, not wanting to spur the quarrel. "Something will be figured out..." 

"I don't want to die," sighed Naruto, feeling like he's in over his head as he just sits down beside Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, then Orochimaru. "Anything is possible in dreams, right? Why can't we just deliver the baby in a dream, using magic if we have to?"

"That can work. Just make sure it happens in there when his water breaks," warned Orochimaru. 

"Ok," agreed Naruto.

 

"If that doesn't work..." Kakashi looked at Naruto, "I want you more than a baby."

"I know," said Naruto quietly, hoping that everything would be ok in the end.

Sasuke just sighed. "Oro, a word?" Sasuke walked out.

"Yes, my king," nodded Orochimaru, following him out to leave Naruto and Kakashi by themselves.

Kakashi took Naruto to his room. He made the blonde king comfortable, sitting with him.

()()()

Meanwhile, Sasuke took Orochimaru to a room. Once the door was closed, he glared. "This was information we needed!" He ground out.

"Then you should've asked," hissed Orochimaru in response, while loyal to Sasuke he wouldn't back down and lie with his bet like any peasant bitch.

"How the fuck would I know to ask if pregnancy can occur in dreams?" Sasuke hissed, getting up in Orochimaru's face.

"You don't," scowled Orochimaru, gripping Sasuke's shoulders in not a tight way although to tell him to calm down.

Sasuke glowered at Orochimaru. "Fuck this. I'm done." Sasuke turned around, shoving Orochimaru against the wall, kissing him harshly.

"Took you long enough," muttered the other obsidian haired male, kissing him back heatedly while grinding his hips against him.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled, pulling at Orochimaru's clothing.

Chuckling lightly, he assisted in helping his king disrobe him until he's bare while he gave Sasuke the same treatment.

Sasuke kissed him deeply. "I want you to give me a son, after you fill me and fuck me. We can make love later, now I want to fuck." he growled.

"As you wish, my king," purred Orochimaru, turning him around into position, rubbing at the space between his cheeks before moving inside.

Sasuke grunted at the pain, savoring the pleasure.

 

"Sorry for the pain," he purred in Sasuke's ear, moving when the flash of agony vanished and then moved at an easy pace at first.

"Fuuuck, I like it. Harder, damnit." Sasuke hissed, loving the feel of Orochimaru in him. He had waited a long time for this.

"Heh, very well then," he panted out, going harder until he's pounding in and out of his king, glad he appreciates the hard work he's putting into this.

Sasuke exploded on the floor, gasping and shaking at Orochimaru's thrusts. He adored his guard, and loved the feeling of being this close to him.

When he noticed his king had released he buried himself deep within him before releasing his fluids. When he finished he pulled out to then lay down with him.

"Rest, my dear. You'll need it," purred Orochimaru, holding him close.

"Mmmhm." Sasuke said, nuzzling into Orochimaru's embrace.

()()()

The next day, they all woke. Their secret hasn't been leaked yet. Although it will in due time. How will the nations handle this change of events? Waking, Naruto turned to see Kakashi nearby.

"Morning," he greeted, yawning before stretching to then pull himself into a sitting position.

"Morning." Kakashi said. He hadn't slept at all. All he could think of was losing Naruto. "Naruto, maybe we shouldn't take the pregnancy to term."

"Kurama might have some ideas," suggested Naruto, not really wanting to give up his unborn child.

"Well, can you talk to him?" Kakashi asked. "I don't want to lose our baby either, but I'm more afraid to lose you." Kakashi stated; voice raw with emotion.

"Yep or we can visit him tonight," offered Naruto.

"Okay." Kakashi agreed. "Anything you need?" He kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Aide from you?" he teased cheekily, kissing him back. "Food would be good please."

Kakashi smirked. "Of course. Food. How could I forget." He walked out. As he came back with food, he stopped at the medic, Kabuto. Stepping in, he looked at him. "Medic, is there any way to ensure safe pregnancy for King Naruto?"

"I'm doing some research on it. I'll get back to you later today," replied Kabuto, readjusting his glasses before going back to his studies.

Kakashi nodded, heading back to the room with food for Naruto. Shutting the door, he sat the tray down.

"Thanks," grinned Naruto, sharing some with Kakashi before he began to eat.

Kakashi let Naruto eat as much as he wanted, nibbling. "Kabuto is doing research as well." Kakashi noted.

"Good," perked up Naruto when hearing this. "Kurama said he'll have something later."

Kakashi nodded. "You just rest today." Kakashi kissed Naruto's forehead, then went to stand guard so as not to look suspicious.

()()()

Sasuke woke up, head spinning.

Orochimaru isn't there. Having gone to fetch food and medicine he returned with the tray.

"Here... I have some painkillers and water along with some breakfast," said Orochimaru upon his return and notice of his king awake.

"H...how did you know I'd need pai...owww..." Sasuke hissed in pain as he tried to sit up, but his abused ass protested.

"It was your first time, love. It's to be expected," smirked Orochimaru. "Today you will rest and take it easy. Understood?"

"Yea. My head is killing me anyways." Sasuke laid back down on the bed.

"Good," smirked Orochimaru, going to his post which is outside the door and will be within earshot if Sasuke wants him.

Eating, Sasuke laid back down. Calling to Orochimaru, he asked, "Can you get the medic?"

"Yes, I will," replied Orochimaru before going to get Kabuto who comes back with him shortly to attend to Sasuke.

"I feel like shit." Sasuke just kept laying there.

"That's normal," said Kabuto, taking notes. "Orochimaru gave you some pain medicine I gave to him for you. Take that, two pills, every six hours. Don't take any less or more. Got it?"

"Yea. What's wrong with me, a plague, a flu?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Hmmm, let me do a scan and I'll tell you," answered Kabuto before setting to work.

Sasuke nodded settling back into his bed. His head hurt, badly.

"You are with child," explained Kabuto when he's finished with his scan. "The headache is normal and you'll experience cramps and possible mood swings."

Sasuke nodded, laying down.

"I'll leave you two then," stated Kabuto as he got up and left the two males in the rom.

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru, giving a small smile.

The other male went to go sit with him, embracing him within his arms.

"You have what you want now, my king. Are you happy?" asked Orochimaru softly.

Sasuke smiled. "Yes. Very."

"Good, as you should. Now, rest, little cobra. Plans need to be made and all," murmured Orochimaru tenderly, brushing away a few stray strands of Sasuke's raven locks out of his face.

Nodding, Sasuke fell asleep.

()()()

Several months later the time has come. Both kings are preparing for the moment when their heirs would be born. It would cause discord through the nations when they find out who the real fathers of their children are. Yet, they are prepared for it.

Both heirs were born, one a dark haired male to Sasuke, and the other a silver haired girl to Naruto. All four parents were overjoyed at the healthy birth and safe delivery for all involved. As the children grew, they became fair rulers, taking over the thrones of their parents, ensuring the peace of the two kingdoms.

 

A/N: Yays! That’s the end of the story. Hehes, we hope you all liked how it unfolded. I mean I know we sure did with writing it. Apparently we get these short stories, one shots, or whatever you call them done in a matter of days while our longfics last us a few months. hehes, just goes to show we’re getting better at this. Hopefully you all had a fun time reading this. Hopefully we will have another new story out shortly sooner or later. Until then please remember to review!


End file.
